Halo O'Brien Hell-Jumper to Spartan
by StevetheUltramarine
Summary: O'Brien is one of the best snipers in the unsc and is still an ODST, but as he continues his name in the records as the best sniper in record he is to be a spartan team's sniper due to an accident of another spartan's death. He now baby sits the team while also being the personal body guard of an elite who could help future soldiers of the unsc when facing alien races.
1. Chapter 1(Fixed)

Aftermath of the Assassination of the Prophet of heian. O'Brien continues his status as the best sniper near Eridanus through the halo games 3 to 5. After so many years he finally has gotten taller and still continues on as an ODST. Due to his status he still keeps his youth through the use of cryogenic pods. He has been offered to become a spartan 4, but has declined like many other ODST's before him. (Please do watch the Halo Legends short film, "The Babysitter," it will help you understand the character's back story! And remember this doesn't belong to me, this character actually belongs to Microsoft, and 343!)

* * *

Many thanks to the reader who informed me on the first upload of this chapter's bugs, thank you!

* * *

When i'm asleep I sometimes dream the Brute killing me instead of Cal, I wonder if she would have died after the mission anyway. But I always think of these scenarios of her getting praised for killing the prophet. And yet the worst one was me getting to know her more after the mission, i'm embarrassed that I think of her that way. Yet I still regret what happened to her, all I was is a cocky hell-jumper who thought he was the best. Now I am the best, and I've grown taller strangely. I was 5'9 before the mission, over a couple of year and cryogenic sleep has apparently made me bigger. I'm 6'7 and have honed my snipping skills. I've been offered to be a spartan several times by the Unsc, and even Halsey herself. After giving the pictures of the strange ruins that turned out to be Forerunner installments or bases, but Halsey gave me the chance to become a Spartan 3. Everyone thought it was ridiculous especially me, but Halsey said I could make a valuable asset. I never thought of myself as to becoming a spartan but she did. After the city of mombasa being glassed and the Master Chief ending the Human Covenant war I finally could get some rest. But soon after I would find myself fighting the last of the Covenant and even Forerunners. I can't believe how we came from fighting aliens to alien robots! The Covenant seemed so easy long ago before these guys came along. This all made me wake up and realize that I would be fighting something serious. Maybe something more serious than me.

After the founding of the Created by Cortana, an AI who has left the Unsc, many people have been tasked with facing this new enemy with Forerunner technology. Which reminds me of my current orders, i've been told to report to a certain someone. I walked down the halls to also see some spartans following me along. It didn't take me long to understand that we were going to the same place, as it only took about maybe 5 minutes to get to the briefing room. It felt weird to be in a room with more spartans than marines, and it sure did feel weird to get all these confused looks from them. I was wearing the usual odst combat armor, and I was shorter than most of them, only one of them was as tall as me. Two male spartans, Jethro the team leader, Georgie, or george was the tactical and heavy weapons expert. As for the other two ladies, Dalina was the scout, and Sasha the one who was my height was the team's basic infantry. Apparently their last sniper died in combat, which is pretty sad to for a sniper to die that way. The commander who briefed us introduced me to the team, "Welcome everyone, this is your new team sniper, O'brien the best sniper i've known in this part of the galaxy. Excuse the fact he is an odst, and please do take care of him when he needs your help most desperately." It irritated me to hear him talk about me as if I was a handicap, sure I can snipe really good but, that doesn't mean you have to say i'm what they have to take care of. "Your mission is to escort this female sangheili who is willing to teach a few of our troops how to effectively use covenant weapons were ever found. But due to the fact that she is breaking tradition as an ex member of the covenant she is breaking many laws to her culture. "So we free her from oppression! Just kidding, this feels like something funny we could see from the history books. Like the snowflake generation." Said Georgie surprising me with his knowledge of history. After the joke I felt like I could tell who was like what. Jethro was the quiet one who only spoke when spoken to or if he wanted to know something. Georgie was a history buff, as well as obviously being the funny one, and Dalina was mischievous but also mysterious, and also Sasha the one who was easy to get along with on the team, she also seemed like someone who grew from my home world. But I soon awoke from lala land into reality once the commander said, "Funny joke Georgie but as we all know this is an ancient culture so please do be respectful it's not very common that women in their society can do such feats. But as for some key things during this mission besides escorting and protecting, you will also be training under her once in a safe zone." Everyone grew quite not understanding what he meant by this, I then proceeded to ask, "What do you mean sir? We are already trained for combat?" The commander responded with, "Not you son, you will be on guard 24/7, these four had a recent incident with their last mission, no one can really teach them how to use non unsc weapons due to the fact that we don't have someone aboard who can teach them what each weapon's function is." This surprised me the most. I knew how to shoot a beam, and a carbine rifle, even the needler and a lot of soldiers say that is one of the hardest to aim with since it feels like an smg on steroids. "Your all dismissed to get your gear ready you depart in an hour," Said the commander. I then proceeded to walkout to be stopped by the commander,"Don't let them give you to much trouble I know they're bothered by the fact that your not a spartan but you are one of the best so don't let them take that away from you," Said the commander, I then turned around towards the door to be stopped once again by these words, "And another thing….. Make sure you keep your eye out for the Sangheili, her name is Khuhe Tastumee just so you know." After these last words I departed from the room to be stopped again by Jethro this time, "You better not screw us over helljumper… I don't want the rest of my team to end up like cal 141, who was even a spartan 2, some of the best spartans the unsc has seen," he said after pushing me to the wall. I made my way to the armory to get some of my usual gear, a sniper rifle with 5 extra clips to carry on me, and the Hell jumper's favored silenced smg. I would carry all the ammunition I could for that weapon due to the fact that snipper magazines are some of the largest magazines someone can carry on their person. The most important piece of equipment I could carry would be the knife and some grenades. I was able to carry 3 frags on my person, and a bowie knife. While I was there I looked to see if I could grab anything else and to my surprise I met Dalina She stood tall over me bye one foot or two looking over me with her helmet on. As a matter of fact she was the only one wearing armor in the briefing, why I didn't take note of this before I don't know. Maybe it's because i'm more used to seeing spartans wear their armor all the time unless they're resting or off duty. "So what is a little man like you still doing around here? All dressed up as a helljumper ready to jump foot first into hell." She said, as for me I responded with, "I just don't want to be a spartan never liked spartans before and I just don't care about all the cool superhuman things you guys can do."

"What about me, what do you think of me?" She asked mesmerizingly.

"Well your wearing some eva armor I can tell," I said flustered. She stood over me with my back on the wall, it seemed like everyone wanted something of me on this team. She had her arm over my head, it reminded me that not so long ago was I this small compared to other odst's and spartans. "So do think anything naughty under that helmet," Dalina questioning me. I panicked under my helmet looking down to the grown trying to find a way out. I then took a right since her right arm was above me, so it made better since to go that way. Boy was I wrong she grabbed me by the wrist and drawn my attention to her and asked, "What's the big hurry we have 50 minutes!" This can't be happening, i'm being asked for sex by a spartan way out of my league and yet i'm getting ready for a mission here. I then shake her grip off my wrist and walked away from her, now what was I doing as I wandered down the ail of weapons to then remember what I was looking for. I was trying to find the invisibility armor upgrade, I walked quickly towards the armor abilities near Dalina but avoided her in case she tried to get me again and grabbed the armor ability as quickly as possible back to the front desk to check out the gear I picked for the mission. "Alright you're good to go just make sure the weapons make it back!" The armorer said behind the bars, in response I said, "I always bring back the rifle!" I then left to the hanger which took me a good 15 minutes to get too. After going through hallway to hallway and elevators I made it to the hanger and easily found the ship I was loading on. No one else was their except for me, so I set down my stuff and sat in one corner to take a nap ready to go, but little did I know I was going to be sleeping the whole trip to some desert like planet.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please do stay tuned for more ODST adventures with O'Brien! And Remember I do not own any rights to making money off of halo.


	2. Chapter 2

Remember this doesn't belong to me, this character actually belongs to Microsoft, and 343! And your welcome for the update on the story!

* * *

After what seemed like a short ride through the galaxy that seemed impossible with today's technology only took about three hours. I was rudely awaken by Jethro who hit me on the shoulder, he then gave us our briefing before we left the pelican. "Alright we're going to go through this canyon to the target base. The enemy has patrols during the night so that's why this is a day operation, and if they do it's just a few grunts from what I've read. Any questions?" Everyone stood quite looking at him ready to go. "Alright let's go team,"He yelled over the engine. Everyone got up from their seat and grabbed their guns. My smg was on my hip, and the sniper rifle was to my left near the wall, I grabbed the gun and left the pelican onto the hard rock platform. To then run after the spartans who ran towards the target before me, Jethro gave everyone their positions on the coms, "Alright George Sasha your on me, Dalina you give O'Brien backup in case he gets targeted." Great i'm stuck with Dalina, which could get pretty bad since she apparently has an interest in me. But that's not the worst part about it i'm being babysitted by Spartans again. We split up into two small teams and took different paths, Dalina and I took the path up while the others went down near the entrance. "Give us the signal once you dealt with the enemies on the turrets," Jethro gave me my orders, all I had to do was is kill anything on any turrets. As we found a flat platform on the side of the wall we were at we then set up for snipping. I pulled out any magazines I had for my sniper rifle out and ready for use, and I began to ready the rifle over the edge of the platform. I covered it with leaves so it couldn't be seen easily over the grass, and plants growing around the area. I looked into the scope using smart link for the first time in a while. I didn't even have to move my head to aim with this thing which was the best part about it. I always felt uncomfortable when aiming with the scope, the gun would be way too close to my face and would sometimes end up hitting me in the face if I didn't keep a good grip over the gun. While I smart scoped I noticed that this place was over protected with 4 grunts on turrets, and 6 elites on the smaller turrets. Life would be so much easier if they just allowed us to have just a few more guns on our side. "Hey jethro can you get george to take out a few of the big turrets," I asked Jethro.

"It could reveal our position, but if you're sure on it we'll wait for you to take the first shot," Jethro said angrily.

"Alright i'm going to take out one," I said aiming down at the enemy. I then breathed in but before taking the shot I exhaled. Everyone around the elite that I shot in the head panicked, and it got worse once george took out one of the large turrets. I then aimed down taking three more shots at the smaller turrets as george killed off another turret. Everything was going smooth from that point on, and soon we waited for them to get done on the inside. Dalina said, "How long do you think it will take them?"

"Probably a good 20 minutes or less,"I responded while watching the entrance. She stood over me but soon crept over me putting part of her weight on me as for the rest of the weight she carried herself so I wouldn't be crushed by her armor. I was stuck, and sweating under my helmet. I think she might actually be doing something for jethro, maybe she's here to kill me I wondered. "I think it will take more than 30 minutes," she said disturbingly. "I can take part of my armor off and we can have some fun for a couple of minutes, or I could take my helmet off and we make out with you on top of me…" This was making me sick, I never dreamed of doing someone like her. Nor did I want to she's way to manipulative, and she seemed crazy. She pulled the gun away from me and then began to turn me over, then she pulled her helmet off. She had dark tanned skin and black silky long hair, she put her helmet aside and slowly pulled mine off to see my face. She then rubbed her hand over my rough face down to my chin, and then resumed to kiss me. Luckily though Jethro got on the coms and said,"Get ready we're about to bust out of here in about 3 minutes and reinforcements are coming soon!" Dalina got up mad and put her helmet back on, I put my helmet on and gathered the remaining magazines that had ammo. Dalina said, "We can talk later Helljumper…." I didn't like what this meant, but at least I got away again from her this time, but probably not the next. We headed down from the platform and saw everyone and an elite running with them, so we also ran. As we ran plasma was being shot at us from behind and I was lagging behind to see who our target was. An elite female, I have never seen one before or even up close but she ran quickly towards the pelican. I then tried to run fast as possible with the sniper in my hands but in reaction to having to run I put the sniper on my back and then I ran somewhat a little bit faster but not by much. Sasha grabbed me by the arm and threw me back into the pelican and jumped in as well before the gate closed. I got up and then proceeded to the corner I was at to be screamed at by sasha, "Are you injured anywhere, wait you've been shot let me treat the wound!" I didn't know I was shot at the time till I could feel all the pain shooting through the back of my leg. I screamed in pain on the ship, I could feel it burning all over the wound, but soon after I stopped screaming and fell into a deep sleep.

I was drowning in muddy water, all that was near me was a big door. I tried to kick it open but it wouldn't budge, and the small room I was in began to fall over. But something was happening on the outside, the water was leaking out and I could feel the room I was inside of be thrown else were. Soon the door was being pulled open by someone, I looked for my smg and aimed towards the door fearing that a brute might be trying to kill me. To my surprise it was Cal, I put the gun down as soon as I saw her face. She then moved away from the pod and began taking her armor off. Each piece fell off one by one till she was only wearing her under suit. I jumped out of the pod to watch her further. She then walked to the side of the beach laying on the sand, I thought this was a swamp but I guess I changed my mind in this dream. Cal patted the ground for me to sit on next to her, I walked over to her and sat in the spot she patted on. She laid across the sand quietly while I sat upright, I finally asked her,"What's it like dead?" there was a pause for a moment and she finally said, "It's cold, lonely, and sleepy…."

"I'm sorry you died," I said keeping the tears in.

"It's okay, the missions been over a long time ago…. Why haven't you gotten over it?" She said questioning me. I have never thought about it that way before in along time. Why haven't I gotten over this….

"Stop acting so depressing it makes me depressed, but on the other hand what have you been up to?" She has never asked me this before, this felt so much more real than previous dreams. I responded to her question with the truth, "I've refused to become a spartan, and i'm currently watching over them and completing a mission that involves me protecting an elite who could possibly give us an upper hand against alien races when we have to fight them."

"Sounds like your the babysitter now huh, but you should rethink the spartan thing it could get you a name in the history books," She remarked.

"What do you mean i'll be like the master chief and become the hero of the galaxy," I said jokingly jumping up from the ground. I then looked at Cal who now had this sad face with a question behind it, "What else is on your mind?"

"I'm a nobody ODST, who is being threatened, harassed by these new guys. I read their files, there fresh Spartans fours who think they're privileged. I wish you could deal with them instead of me, but no one knows your dead, they all think you went MIA."

"It's okay to cry if you want too."

"I don't want too, it doesn't seem necessary."

"You know some people think that spartan two's act like machines but i'd have to say that you've proven that wrong besides being whiny about the spartans." I looked back at her and almost cried but kept it in."

"Come here," She motioned me to be on top of her, I moved towards her putting my left leg over her and standing over her. This part felt all too familiar to me, before I left each dream I would kiss her. I lowered my head towards her and we began to kiss, it wasn't a tongue to tongue it was just a simple kiss. I looked at her after backing away from her then went back into kiss her. But this time it felt more real, I could feel myself leaving her and finally awakening.

I awoke carried by Dalina, "What the hell," I jumped off standing but then feeling a sharp pain on my leg. "Mother of God! That frickin burns!" Sasha got up and put her arm under mine to keep me balanced, "You fell asleep from blood loss, you lucky I was able to patch you up." I was lucky I could see that the rag over my leg was covered in blood. I then got sasha off of me and moved to a seat to lay back and rest, but as soon as I rested someone unfamiliar said, "He's an interesting one." I looked up to see that an elite was onboard, "Oh your Kuhe, i'm your bodyguard I guess you could say."

Kuhe smirked and said,"You don't seem to be doing good at your job then, please do take care of yourself. I've been informed that i'm to train these four in the use of plasma weapons correct?"

I responded with the obvious answer, "Yes, my commander informed me of you, and that your to train these four, while I watch over you from a distance."

"That is good, is their anything I could teach you if your interested," She asked.

"Not unless you know how to revive the dead, then no," it then soon got quite and the intercom interrupted the quiet, "it's going to be a long ride but we'll be there as soon as possible we just have to pass 54 planets, until then get some rest people." It was going to be a long ride so why not take a nap.

* * *

Thank you all for reading again, I won't be updating the story quickly but expect at least an update once a week since it's the summer. Stay tuned for more.


	3. Chapter 3

Remember this doesn't belong to me, this character actually belongs to microsoft, and 343! And your welcome for the update on the story!

* * *

We finally arrived and I awoke without being hit by someone for once, I then gathered my equipment to follow Kuhe through the base we were at. The base had tall walls with lush green jungles outside of them, and the base was maybe three or five floors tall from where I was standing. In the distance I could see forerunner structures, we were then stopped by someone who introduced us to where we were at., "Hello Kuhe and welcome to Reach, we have re-terraformed the planet to its former glory! Currently we are in a jungle region that use to house some top secret activities held here by ONI, but I can't guarantee that. Oh and everyone else do get some rest by following this soldier next to me. I also forgot my name is Victoria Alexandra, i'll be the one to help you know anything about the base and the geology around here!"

"Thank you Victoria," Kuhe said in response of all the information put in front of her.

"You can go with them spartan," Victoria said looking at me.

"Uh ma'am i'm no spartan, and i'm kuhe's bodyguard."

"We can make you into a spartan in just a couple of days if that's okay with you."

 _They can do that here, I wondered if I should take the chance now and try to do this for the first time but I made my mind the first time before so why change now._

"Uh… sorry no."

"Well that's to bad, okay now follow me to where you'll be staying at Kuhe," she said impatiently. This woman obviously was a burst of energy and excited to have us here. What she said earlier thought threw me off guard, being able to become spartan at any moment at this base seemed weird. We walked through a doorway into a well lit grey hallway. _What is up with having grey hallways in unsc bases anyway?_ We continued through multiple halls going left, right, left, it felt like nascar until we reached a door. "Welcome to your suite kuhe," Victoria said excitingly, it was something exciting to see. Everything looked exotic and cultural, kuhe surprised said, "How did you-" Victoria rudely interrupted kuhe with, "We have many things from Sangheili culture and hope that you feel just right at home!" So this is what the elite's culture looks like, it was all interesting to look at but once I looked at the bed I noticed that it was just like any other bed.

After all the things I have seen their was one thing in common we had with other alien species and that was we shared the same bed. A place that is soft and comfortable, I always believed the covenant aliens sleeped on rocks or flat surfaces but this looked really nice. _Being a soldier you never see a nice comfy bed or a couch in that matter._ But when I pushed down on the bed it felt alien to me, the ground seemed more comfortable than anything in this room. _Have I really been away from home this long._ This thought made me wake up to the sick reality of cryogenic sleep and the life of being a marine.

"Uhh ODST? Am I correct," asked Victoria.

"Yes ma'am," I responded formally.

"I've been told to give you this as a way of knowing what your schedule is for the remainder your time here."

"I have a schedule?"

"It's from the higher ups."

"Right…." _When was the last time I had to take night or day shift to complete an objective._ Victoria handed Kuhe her schedule for what she would be teaching the spartans and then soon left. "Wake me up when they bring dinner Helljumper," _My first orders from Kuhe was to awake her when her dinner comes…. That's a first, at least it's easier then assassinating an entire camp of Covenant._ I examined Kuhe by the couch, _this is what an female elite looks like up close?_ I thought to myself, but as I thought I also found myself looking at her for too long. I put down my gear and helmet to finally be able to relax after a eventful day.

I couldn't help but look through the window most the afternoon and think about what Victoria said about ONI, _I know that ONI has done some sketchy things like the spartan II's in the past but, what could be here and what do they want of Kuhe? Could they be wanting more from her than what they initially told us?_ Never the less I looked out the window to see the mysterious forerunner architecture and admire its beauty. A bell range out of nowhere, I then walked towards the door to see who or what it might be. It was of course the food Kuhe was talking about. "Sorry for the wait, let me put this inside," the soldier said with a surprised look. "I'll take it from here marine."

"Thank you sir."

I brought the cart to a table facing towards the door, I then slowly walked to Kuhe and began to shake her. "Kuhe wake up please," she slowly moved and arose in front of me and moved towards the cart were the food was. She examined the food and examined a note, "Your name was," she asked, and in response I said, "O'brien ma'am."

She laughed and said, "Such good manners, they even brought you food to eat."

"That's weird, I guess they wanted me to stick close to you till we depart."

"Maybe, by the way you won't be having to keep watch of me in the morning i'll be making some educational weapon, videos?"

"Yes videos, they're used for entertainment, advertisment, or educational purposes."

"Hhmmm…. Interesting this is," she sat down at the table and brought her food in front of her. I moved closer to look at what I would be eating, I was going to be eating white rice with moa meat. I grabbed the plate to then move it infront of Kuhe's plate and take off my helmet and chow down on my food. "What is it like being the only marine in a spartan squad," Kuhe asked unexpectedly. I chewed down the food in my mouth and swallowed to answer her question, "It's weird honestly, Georgie, and Sasha seem okay with me yet Jethro is kinda hostile when near me. The only one who seems to act in between is Dalina who seems to have an interest in me strangely." Kuhe looked at me and studied my face for a moment till she finally said, "You do look alot like the spartan who died from what I read in some files." _What does she mean by I look alot like the dead spartan?_ The thought went through my mind in a race swirling in my brain but I continued to listen to what Kuhe had to say, "He had slightly reddish hair and blue eyes like yours but he was eight foot nine from the file." _Six foot eight was my height, maybe i'll get tall like him if I do that spartan transformation process._

 _Even more thoughts and ideas circled my brain from everything Kuhe said, and if it's true could Dalina had a relationship with the dead spartan?_ It was nine o'clock and Kuhe was past asleep, I felt like I should too but the sleep I got from the ride here kept me up all night long till morning came, I did nothing but examine Kuhe's physical shape. _Male elites are large and have no hair but reptilian skin, kuhe has all but one of these, she's smaller than an average elite. She also has hair witch makes me wonder why I don't see hair on the elites, could Jackals be the wives of the elites? One thing is for sure she is one heck of a thick elite, she has curves all over her waist and her legs._ I then stopped myself since she was an alien yet she was after all my type, so I looked out the window listening for any sign of someone entering the room passing time with looking at different things outside till I was bored.

The morning came and kuhe slowly got up from her deep slumber and jokingly asked, "Well hello O'Brien, did I sleep well?"

"Yes ma'am and glad I didn't have to deal with any assassins yet," I said jokingly back.

"Hopefully you won't ever, and please do act more leaner with me, that's an order of course."

"Alright Kuhe, i'll be resting in here bye the wall till I have to come over and guard you again."

"Oh my you don't have to sleep by the wall, I should clean up the bed and allow you to sleep on it!"

"It's alright Kuhe, i'm used to the floor and sometimes I prefer it."

"Alright if you say so…"

Kuhe began to exit the room but before departure she said, "Cal told me to tell you, become a spartan…. O'Brien." _What?_

* * *

Thank you all for reading again, I won't be updating the story quickly but expect at least an update once a week since it's the summer. Stay tuned for more.


	4. Chapter 4

Remember this doesn't belong to me, this character actually belongs to microsoft, and 343! And your welcome for the update on the story!

Kuhe left the room quite, and with the air raging with mystery. _She saw… Cal somehow, the only person to see her when dreaming was me._ I had no clue how, but I didn't need to think, or worry about it before sleeping or I would be miserable for the rest of the day. I then got on the floor leaning to the wall and set down my gear to the side. I took off my helmet to then lean my head against the hard wall. I then felt myself drift away into the abyss of my dreams, or was it reality? I felt light and drifted out somewhere, there was no water around me, nor air. It felt mechanical and fake, yet it felt real. I then opened my eyes to a beach and cal was seen nowhere. I got up and looked around further to not see cal, I looked at the trees in the distance to see a small path. I followed the path to have strange blue lights light up around me. Once the trees began to clear up I found a forerunner complex with someone on it. I then continued my journey towards the building and followed a slanted stairway up. I made it to a platform where I found Cal looking out to the distance at all the trees and the ocean. "It's beautiful, but it's not real… I wish I was still alive to see this for real. Brien did Kuhe give you the message," She said asking questionably.

"About me becoming a spartan?"

"Yes… I know how you feel Brien, but please just this once do it for me…"

I stood there looking at her for what seemed to be a good long hour and opened my mouth with, "You can't be real, your just a figment of my imagination! I don't know why I would want to be a spartan but obviously my head wants me too!" I then felt myself spiral out of control and awoke with my head sweaty. I then got up to see where Kuhe is and figure out if she really saw Cal. I made my way out of the room to find someone coming to my room with a tablet in his hand. "Sir, Kuhe is done with her training video, she now needs you to escort her and the spartans for the face to face training."

"Alright thank you marine, and can you help lead me to her," We then made our way to the spartans and kuhe in a hanger getting in some warthogs packed with boxes of equipment. I then made my way to them to be approached by Kuhe, "Get in the vehicle with me your driving, and we'll be in the middle of the other vehicles." I then did as she said and got the warthog ready to go. A marine waved to me yelling to follow him over the roaring engines of the warthogs. I then drove behind him to be followed by the other spartans. It took a good hour till we hit our destination, as we followed the marines to the destination we saw beautiful lush forest and mountains higher than anything before seen in my life. We made our way up a mountain and found a clear secluded jungle spot. Near it was a waterfall and a path near it, maybe it would be where I would be hiding.

We came to a stop and unloaded all the boxes, I then went out to get ready with my sniper rifle with extra ammo on the side. Once I made it to the platform near the waterfall I then got up a little higher to make sure it didn't look obvious where I was. I then made sure I was covered in the leaves and have sticks near the barrel of my rifle. I then smart linked the rifle to my helmet so I didn't have to aim down the scope. I looked around the training ground to make sure no one would get harmed by intruders. This gave me time to think about the dream, at which I could freely do at this time.

It felt real and full of life compared to the others, it was as if it was a real place to be. And Cal she looked beautiful, she has never looked like the way she has before. To know I had wet dreams about her after she died though creeps me, I didn't know I still had these thoughts still. I thought to myself for a moment, _Shut up you idiot! Why am I thinking about this when I should be doing my job!_ I felt stupid just to give myself a lecture and got out of my smart scope to then watch from a distance with my eyes. I looked around for the other marines who were also trying to hide but did it poorly. I guess they didn't have as much experience as me, especially since they look younger than some of the spartans. The spartans even look close to my age, speaking of which I haven't looked at how old I am since I woke up from sleep staciss. I looked at the calendar on my wrist computer said it was 2560, I was born on 2500, making me 59. I didn't look 59 at all due to cryogenic sleep but I did look like I was in my 30's if i'm correct. _Sheesh, I guess mom and dad are gone now. I guess at some point I need to settle down and get to the farm and do something with it._

They trained for 4 hours and 30 minutes and ate lunch for 30 minutes. They practiced covenant based plasma weapons and handy uses for each weapon, and the funniest part was seeing them training with energy swords. They seemed to not know how to use it very well since they kept on falling around when they sparred with Kuhe, the marines laughed at this which really gave away their position but for me I didn't laugh, I just smirked at there clumsiness. Once they finished the training everyone began to pack up and I made my way down to everyone else. We were ready to go and everyone began to get on the vehicles, but before I could leave I finally asked Kuhe, "Did you really see her, Cal? Kuhe I really need to know if this is true so I can find her!"

Kuhe looked at me for a good minute to finally give out a sigh and say,"She is truly alive O'Brien, and she is yearning to see you again. She wants to be able to explore the world with you, because you were the only one who she could reach out to… And she found someone who she could explore different things with. The only thing that doesn't make sense is why she isn't dead, become a spartan O'Brien and you just might be able to find her on your own, quickly, and easily."

"So she really is alive….. How can that be possible…. I don't understand."

"We should get back to the base now before it gets dark, I understand this is shocking for you to find out. We should figure this out once we have made it back," Kuhe said feeling sad for me. We then loaded onto the warthog and began departure back to the base. Kuhe and the spartans and I all walked our way back to our rooms for the night. After walking for about 14 minutes back Kuhe and I made it back to her room to finally get down to solving what has been going on with Cal, and me. Kuhe asked me, "When do you plan on becoming a spartan?"

"I remember Victoria saying something about becoming a spartan at this facility, but i'm not sure. I'm going to have to ask her about it, and I have to find her somehow! Something about this world makes me feel closer to Cal for some reason. If there is one thing that all these worlds we've visited recently in the couple of years have in common, are the forerunner presence."

"That may just be how she's doing it, even if it sounds crazy, what else do you think is relatable to the other planets?"

"Uuh, covenant presence, unsc, and of course some jungles, and animals. That's all I can say is relatable. I'd say the unsc has nothing to do with it at least."

"Right, neither the covenant who don't use A.I. or have ever have tried reviving the dead."

I then looked at her in the eyes to say, "So it is Forerunner technology that is doing this, just like the Master Chief and Cortana. Except reviving someone who has been dead seems a little too advance for them…"

"They are the Forerunners, they are mysterious as they were powerful before there downfall."

"Alright, looks like I have somethings to do while your asleep. I'll also get some marines to watch over you while your sleeping."

"Hmmm, this sounds like a good plan O'Brien, i'll go ahead and eat and head to bed soon while you do your thing, I guess this is good night…."

"Yeah good night," I then walked out to go find Victoria and a commanding officer to give Kuhe some protection.

Thank you all for reading again, I won't be updating the story quickly but expect at least an update once a week since it's the summer. Stay tuned for more. _**HELLO FOLLOWERS, SUBSCRIBERS, OR WHAT EVER YOU ARE! I'VE BEEN LOOKING AT MY EMAIL RECENTLY AND AM HAPPY TO SEE YOU GUYS LOOKING FORWARD TO READING THIS STORY! AND PLEASE DON'T HURT ME FOR NOT UPLOADING FOR AN ENTIRE MONTH AND A COUPLE OF DAYS OR SO. MY PARENTS ARE DIVORCED AND THEY DECIDED TO HAVE VACATION CLOSE TO EACH OTHER, AND I HAD YOUTH CAMP BETWEEN THEM. SO YEAH I'VE BEEN OUT FOR QUITE SOME TIME! THANK YOU THOUGH FOR SUPPORTING THIS FANFIC, AND I HOPE TO WRITE MORE FOR YOU GUYS, IT REALLY EXCITES ME TO SEE PEOPLE LOVING MY WRITING, OR WELL FINDING IT STRANGE SINCE I DO LIKE WRITING ADULT CONTENT. MOST OF ALL, THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR ENJOYING THE CONTENT AND PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR MY ABSENCE, AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Remember this doesn't belong to me, this character actually belongs to microsoft, and 343! And your welcome for the update on the story!

As soon as I saw Victoria I opened with, "Ma'am we need to talk, but I need a few soldiers to take my position during our conversation just to protect kuhe while we have a small conversation." Victoria nodded and told the Officer to do as she said earlier, and to get some men to guard Kuhe. We made our way through maze like hallways, and windows showing the lush jungles here on Reach, but what made the least amount of sense was how dark her lab was.

"So soldier boy what do you need, do you want reassignment? I can't give you that unless you do some convincing…" Victoria said menacingly with intent for lust, something i've seen from Dalina.

"Uh, no ma'am I actually enjoy this kind of work, it allows me to socialise with people more often than missions that require of me to go and kill someone."

"Oh, a man of the hunt I see… So what is your question then ODST?"

"It's about the spartan thing you brought up before."

"Yes, what about it? Are you actually interested in this sort of project?"

"Well, to be honest I was wondering if I could become a spartan myself. I don't know what the process is but i'd like to begin it as soon as possible."

"Look O'Brien we haven't used this project in years, maybe even a decade or two. This is one of the original training facilities for Spartan II's during their youth. It could be dangerous due to the fact that it's not updated to the modern standards of the transformation from human to Spartan."

"What does that have to do with becoming a spartan, I need to become a spartan to better do my job not only as an ODST, but to maybe become a Spartan of the Unsc."

"Okay look, I like the idea of you becoming a Spartan and all but that's going to have to require you to do somethings, or me talking to the hire ups for permission of this action."

"I'll take my chances, but please allow me to do this."

Victoria gave me a concerned look checking me out at the same time, " I'll see what I can do, go back to your station and release the soldiers taking over your shift please."

"Yes ma'am," I walked through the hallways to finally get back to the room Kuhe was at, the halls seemed to be empty and barren, but once I got near the door I heard noise inside the room. I could barely make it out but someone inside said aloud, "Lets kill the odst watching over her before with her like this, maybe then people will begin to stop with this alliance between the Elites, and us!" Another person in the room yelled yeah in the room in agreeance with them. I began to pull out my pistol and have my hand over the door handle, but instead I knocked on the door. I put on my helmet quickly and aimed towards the door slowly opening, once I saw the person I shot at their leg so they couldn't get away. The other person in the room began to proceed forward towards me while I peeked in the room to see who all was in it. Besides the soldier pursuing me there was another man with an assault rifle, while the one pursuing me had a shotgun. I then retreated a little bit further back to a right turn in the hallway and pulled out my rifle to kill off the guy with the shotgun. He turned in my direction but turned too late to see what was coming. I then put my rifle on my back, and picked the shotgun up to ready it at the man with the assault rifle. I peaked at him to see him already firing at me, I was able to get away from the fire, but the impact from the bullets hitting the wall almost made me fall over. Others rushed in to help me as soon as the bullets stopped firing, one of them had an smg, so I of course took it from him and began to fire at the marine non stop till he was dead.

Three men dead, only one was supposed to be alive, they must have been insurrectionist, or something, but they sure didn't like Kuhe, or anyone that was previously from the Covenant. I made my way to Kuhe telling everyone it's okay and that she was breathing. Kuhe looked to me in shame, and pain. "Are you hurting all over Kuhe," I asked in hopes to help her, but she gave no response. I began using my knife cutting the bindings on her and proceeded to help her up, she was definitely liming when she had a hard time moving one of her legs. I helped Kuhe get to bed and asked for a marine to bring medical attention to her so she could get better. "It's alright just let me rest for a little…. O'Brien, can I ask you something?" I looked at her after she asked her question and then answered saying, "Sure, anything."

"Do you know what it's like to be at someone's side?"

"Uh, sure i've fought with many people by their side in countless battles."

"Not that…. I guess I shouldn't ask you since you've been fighting for most of your life. Haven't you spent any time with someone in your life?" I remembered back to Cal and the dreams of us being together in them.

"I might have an idea, but I guess it's not there."

"I wish I had someone to protect me forever, and please don't take it personal since your supposed to be my bodyguard."

"It's cool Kuhe I understand what you mean, I hope you find that someone someday. For me though it may take longer than you, actually it's been that way for me for sometime. Ever since she died, i've seem to keep on finding her each dream becoming even more vivid. As if destiny is trying to weave us together like different trees roots making another tree connecting the trees into some sort of connection between one another."

"That sounds beautiful O'brien, i'm going to rest now if it's alright I think I maybe like this for a couple of days…" Kuhe's voice trailed off as if she died, I made sure to check for her pulse and she was still breathing. _At least she's alive after the beating she went through, and I hope no one comes after her again, or us…_ I then took my position opposite of the doorway in order to kill any intruders that dared to come in here, and awaited for the next kill….

Thank you all for reading again, I won't be updating the story quickly but expect at least an update once a week since it's the summer. Stay tuned for more.

 _ **HELLo! I know i've been absent for a while, but bear with me! I'm dealing with my junior year of highschool right now, and have had some rough things happening in my family such as my father having arthritis at the age of 36, and my little brother recently has apparently been smoking, and stealing behind my family's back, and has recently stopped believing in god, i'm not shocked by this, but what really made me shocked was the fact that he never acknowledged how much I cared for him. He was a Christian just as much as me, but ended up forbidding god's love for him since his supposed girlfriend converted him. Who also said she was a CHRISTIAN! Please pray/think about me if you can, I hope to release another chapter soon, or next month and hopefully will be getting a new laptop sometime soon…. IF my xbox one s will get sold anytime soon, and my old laptop. Thank you for reading and GOODBYE!**_


End file.
